Leeky Windstaff
Leeky Windstaff was a Neutral Evil gnome druid an one-time member of the Linear Guild. He was hired by Nale to set an ambush for The Order of the Stick in Cliffport. His animal companion was the hawk Kitty. Biography Background Leeky was kicked out of his druid circle, calling him mad.Comic 345, "He Invented the Magic System" Later, he was recruited to the Linear Guild before they recruited Pompey.Comic 256, "Six Degrees of Evil Separation" War and XPs Leeky first appeared in a park near where Julia Greenhilt was being held hostage. He awoke four trees which he also magically protected from various forms of energy (although not sonic energy). With Roy off saving his sister, and Elan and Belkar occupied with Nale and Yokyok respectively, Leeky faced off against Vaarsuvius, Durkon, Haley. Durkon fled at once, due to his irrational fear of trees. Vaarsuvius attempted to destroy the awoken trees, but found that V's magic did not harm them due to powerful abjurations cast by Leeky. The trees were then free to engage V in melee combat. Meanwhile, Kitty harassed Haley, neutralizing her ability to snipe from the roof. Durkon was able to turn the tides when he Controlled Weather from a nearby roof. His use of the spell to produce a specific weather effect at a particular place and time, rather than a general weather effect, as the rules specify, was questionable, but Thor didn't care. The sonic boom from the lightning was strong enough to destroy the awakened trees, saving Vaarsuvius. The dwarf then engaged in melee combat with the gnome, a contest which was fairly evenly matched. But with V dispelling Kitty's protections, Roy killed the hawk, and the druid was soon outmatched. Leeky surrendered to the Order after they defeated him in battle and was apparently handed over to the local authorities. When last seen, Pompey set Leeky free and the two were discussing Pompey's employment as a cohort, implying both had quit the Guild. Blood Runs in the Family Leeky appeared as a phantasm in the illusory marriage of Tarquin and Elan's Mother. He was among the guests on Tarquin's side. Current Activities Leeky's current whereabouts and activities are unknown. Personality Leeky was picked so he would be an evil opposite of Durkon. He is a short, amoral, and psychotic person devoted to the abstract concept of nature, rather than a short, moral, and kindhearted person devoted to concrete deity, Thor. He is extroverted where Durkon is usually calm and he also uses figurative language quite a bit, which is in opposition to Durkon's more straightforward speaking style. Leeky was kicked out of his druid circle because he is clearly unbalanced (like Durkon was banished) and similar to Durkon's last name (Thundershield), his last name is an element followed by an item formerly in his possession (it was broken when Durkon summoned a lightning storm). He also has the power to control aspects of nature, which he uses in the city park of Cliffport by sending trees to attack the citizens (which clicks completely with Durkon's utter terror of them). Powers and Abilities Leeky was possibly the most powerful of the Linear Guild, as it took many characters working together to take him down (as well as willful misinterpretation on Thor's part of the spell "Control Weather") to stop the trees as Vaarsuvius could not stop them with Fire or Lightning. He had a powerful hawk as an animal companion named "Kitty" and he is of sufficient level (13+) that he is capable of shape-shifting into the form of a dire bear.Comic #353, "If a Druid Falls in the City, Does He Make a Noise?" He likes to brag about his optimization, furthering his apparent power. *'High Level Druid': The fact that he could awaken at least four trees (via the canonical fifth level spell Awaken)Comic 344, "A Walk in the Park" suggests he is a high level druid. The energy emanating from his staff may suggest use of the spell Spellstaff, meaning it could have been only three awakened trees of his native spellcasting ability. Further, it is also possible that the staff could be a magical item storing more than one charge. Alternatively, with a high enough wisdom (20+) he could cast four 5th level spells per day. Regardless, his ability to cast Fire Storm, a 7th level spell, means he is at least 13th level and has 17+ wisdom.Comic 359, "Roll Over" Gallery Leeky.png References Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Living Characters Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Druids Category:Males Category:Linear Guild